earth27fandomcom-20200216-history
VOX Box: Team Building Exercises 29
Characters * Sam Kane * Lizzie Dahl * Ellie MacKay * "Power Girl" * "Booster Gold" Location * Unknown Location * June 14th 2017, 2018 EST VOX Archive * Ellie MacKay: Okay, kiddos... It's bedtime. footsteps Oh, hey, whatcha doing in here? * Lizzie Dahl: Sammy found this weird phone looking thing in his duffel. rotary clicking We think it might be a puzzle box or somethin'. We found out when you crank four it lights up, but then it goes dim 'gain with any other number after it... unless the next number is three... and then it stays lit. What we got is four, three, and now we're trying six. * Sam Kane: rotary clicking, low hum No dice. Okay... Four... rotary clicking Three... rotary clicking Seven? rotary clicking Hey! It's still lit up! * Ellie MacKay: Oh, I love a good puzzle. Scoot over. Let me see here. Oh, yeah, see... There's letters under the numbers, kids. I bet you whatever the code is, it spells a word. So... * Sam Kane: rotary clicking, low hum It's not one... * Lizzie Dahl: Hmm. Let's see then... Four, Three, and Seven... What can those spell? G-E-P? * Sam Kane: H-E-S? * Ellie MacKay: Kids... H-E-R. Her! Try seven again. Maybe its 'hers'? It could be a jewelry box or something * Sam Kane: rotary clicking, phone rotary clicking, phone rotary clicking, phone rotary clicking, low hum Nope. It ain't hers. * Lizzie Dahl: Ah, I know what it is! It's H-E-R-O! Dial four, three, seven, six. Do it, Sammy. Actually, no, let me... clatter * Sam Kane: Hay, I found it! It's mine. * Ellie MacKay: Let her have a try, Sam. Here... Have some chocolate. crinkling, doorbell ring I'll get that. You two play nice... door closing, fading footsteps * Lizzie Dahl: Ha! I win. Now, let's see... rotary clicking, phone rotary clicking, phone rotary clicking, phone rotary clicking, vorpal crackle * Power Girl: Huh... Nothing happened. Wait, I'm tall?! * Sam Kane: chocolate Hmm? clatter Uh... Hi there. Where'd Lizzie go? * Power Girl: What you playin' at, Sammy? I am Lizzie... I'm just... uh... in some nifty clothes and tall and... I've got boobs?! * Sam Kane: Shh. Keep it down... Give me that. clatter Look at yourself in the mirror. See? * Power Girl: I'm... I'm not Lizzie... I'm Power Girl? How'd that happen? rotary clicking, phone rotary clicking Sammy... What are you doing? You shouldn't play with that. * Sam Kane: rotary clicking You're not a real grown up, Lizzie. You can't tell me what to do. [ phone rotary clicking, vorpal crackle] * Booster Gold: Did it work? * Power Girl: Uh... Yeah. I'd say so. Look. * Booster Gold: groan Oh man! How come you get to be Power Girl and I'm stuck being Booster Gold? * Power Girl: Obviously, it measures yer coolness. Since I have more of that, I get to be the cooler hero. * Booster Gold: That's so not it! It must just be random. So wait... Do you actually have powers? * Power Girl: I don't know... That's a good question. How do I che- erupting Ah! * Booster Gold: Ah! Ah! My hair! Put it out! Put it out! * Power Girl: How? * Booster Gold: Use your frost breath! * Power Girl: Right... breath Uh... breath, hurricane force wind, body hitting drywall, drywall crumbling, thud, body bouncing, body hitting brick wall Whoopsie... * Booster Gold: groan Well... You put the fire out. groan God job! * Ellie MacKay: enhancement: Kids?! What's going on down there?! * Power Girl: Oh. No... We're in trouble if she sees we broke the wall! * Booster Gold: Forget the wall! She's going to freak when she sees Booster Gold and Power Girl with no sign of Sam and Lizzie! * Power Girl: This is true... Here. I have an idea. opening Come here! Okay, hold on! Up, up, and awaaaaaayie! fading screaming: 2 instances, thud, car alarm Trivia and Notes * Part of the Artifacts Storyline. * Story continues from VOX Box: Team Building Exercises 28. * Story continues in VOX Box: Team Building Exercises 30. * The "Hero Dial" is an old rotary phone looking device. It's from the comic book series "Dial H for Hero". Depending on the continuity, it turned ordinary people into heroes or gave them powers, et cetera. Obviously, to properly recreate the DC Universe, the Monitor needed to make the H-Dial as well. He's just been storing it for safekeeping. Links and References * VOX Box: Team Building Exercises 29 Category:VOX Box Category:Sam Kane/Appearances Category:Lizzie Dahl/Appearances Category:Ellie MacKay/Appearances Category:Brentwood Crusaders/Appearances Category:Artifacts Storyline